Apartment Crazy
by inkcyan
Summary: Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio are having a vacation in an apartment by the sea. However, Leorio gets a bit impatient and starts insulting Killua, who insults back, while Kurapika is quite amused and Gon becomes increasingly confused...


Please read my fanfic! It's my first time, so tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hunter X Hunter, but I don't (Waaah!). Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Now, on with the story!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio were kind of having a vacation. Kind of. They had been searching for the scarlet eyes of the Kurata clan and killing off the Genei Ryodan for many weeks, and Gon, Killua, and Leorio felt they needed a break. Although, as Killua boastfully put it, "I don't need a break, because I can hunt for months without sleeping or eating, but a vacation would be great!" But of course, Kurapika was a little hesitant. Just a little bit.

_Heh._ He thought to himself. _Even now, the mere thought of the Genei Ryodan turns my eyes scarlet and sets my blood boiling._ His eyes flashed scarlet for a second before returning to their normal brown color. _But who knows how long that rage will last? Do we really have the time for a vacation?_

But he had been outvoted three to one, and being an obstinately fair person, he had reluctantly agreed to the pleas of the other three. So now the four of them were in a cozy apartment near the beach. Of course Gon and Killua wanted to go to the beach, and Leorio wanted to go, if only for the girls in the bikinis. But Kurapika had wanted to stay in the apartment and mope, and Gon, being an overly kind and sympathetic person, had decided to stay with him. Obviously Killua would be with Gon wherever he chose to go, and Leorio didn't want to go alone, so the four of them were stuck in the apartment for a whole afternoon.

Gon and Killua were on the couch watching television. Gon was watching the cartoons with a bright, cheerful expression on his face. Killua was curled up on the other side of the couch with a listless expression, calmly eating what seemed to be his twentieth piece of chocolate. Kurapika was sitting in the armchair reading, as usual. Leorio, however, was pacing the length of the room making increasingly frustrated noises. He was, as Kurapika noted, extremely bored.

Leorio paced faster and faster, mumbling unintelligible nonsense. Straining his ears, Kurapika heard something along the lines of: 'evil Kurapika, why does he have to be so moody? And of course Gon has to be saintly nice and stay! ARGH! And Killua just had to stay with Gon—am Ii the only independent one here!' Leorio had obviously forgotten that he was also influenced by the rest of the group and had stayed in the apartment.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He vented his frustration on the nearest target—Killua. Obviously not a good idea, as the young assassin was extremely adept at both mental and physical attacks. "Hey Killua! I hate your hair!"

The Kurata raised an eyebrow. This was all Leorio could come up with?

Killua pointedly ignored Leorio. He broke off a piece of his chocolate and handed it to Gon. "Hey Gon, you want some? It's really good chocolate!"

Leorio continued. "I hate the color. I mean, who has silver hair these days? And those odd tinges of blue? It's just not right!"

Killua grinned at Gon, who was, by now, extremely confused. "It's milk chocolate truffle studded with hazelnuts. Delicious!" He licked his fingertips happily and continued ignoring Leorio.

Leorio started ranting. "And those spikes! I mean, hair the same color as the hair of an old grandpa is bad enough—"

Here Killua stiffened a little.

"—because you looker older than Hisoka with that hair, but those spikes! How much hair gel do you put in your hair each day!"

Killua growled. He'd had enough. "Listen, old man, my hair color is perfectly natural! The spikes are natural, too! And you shouldn't be talking about old people, because you're probably going bald already! Hey, Gon, do you like my hair?"

"Umm, yea—"

"See?" Killua interrupted. "Ha! In your face, old man!"

By now, a grin was creeping on to Kurapika's face. He tried to get rid of it, but it wouldn't come off. _Ah, well, a smile won't hurt,_ he though. Kurapika always felt extremely guilty whenever he laughed, because it meant he was happy, which he shouldn't be, because of his tribe's suffering. He had limited himself to little smiles and moderate chuckles ever since that fateful day.

Meanwhile, Leorio smiled in gleeful satisfaction and continued taunting Killua. "I am not going bald! I'm not even twenty yet! But at least my hair is a gorgeous dark brown that keeps the girls coming—" here he smirked confidently, "while yours isn't even a normal hair color!"

Killua finished eating his chocolate and smiled disarmingly. "At least I wear cool clothes." He said with an air of nonchalance, hinting at what was soon to come. "I mean, come on! Where do you get those dorky suits?"

Leorio scowled. "My suits are so not dorky!"

Kurapika had long since put down his book, and was looking at the scene in great amusement. He thought he knew what was coming next. Regardless of his efforts, a small chuckle escaped his lips.

Sure enough, Killua replied, "Fine, the suits are that bad, but what about your ugly ties! Did you fish them out of the garbage or something?"

"AAARRGGH!" Leorio suddenly stopped his frenzied pacing and turned around to look at Killua with a furious expression on his face. Killua sipped at his bowl of chocolate milk and smirked at Leorio. Everyone knew Leorio was very proud of his stylish ties.

_Well, I know his weakness as well! _Leorio thought furiously. In a fit of anger, the doctor grabbed a huge piece of chocolate from Killua's pile of sweets and crammed it into his mouth.

All went silent.

Killua whispered hoarsely. "That…that was my last piece of Belgium chocolate! Do you know how much I paid for that, plus the shipping! You—"

Gon interrupted. "Ne, Killua? If Leorio really wants chocolate, maybe you should give him some! You always give me your chocolate, don't you?"

Everyone except Killua gaped at Gon. Killua was still in shock about his chocolate, and mumbled something about the old man not being good enough to waste his chocolate on.

More silence.

Leorio finally broke the silence by smacking his lips and exclaiming loudly. "Man, Killua that is GOOD chocolate!" Only to find the assassin glaring at him with a murderous expression in his cyan eyes. "Eheheheh,…Killua?" Leorio said nervously.

"Yaaaah!" In one swift movement, Killua dumped his unfinished bowl of chocolate milk onto Leorio's head. "Haha, serves you right for stealing my choco—Waah!"

Leorio had begun chasing Killua roung the room with a semi-crazy look on his face.

"Hey Killua, I didn't mean it THAT way!" Gon squeaked in dismay.

The sight of Leorio, with a bowl on his head and dripping chocolate milk everywhere, chasing Killua, who was normally so composed, was too much for Kurapika to bear. He burst into laughter, clutching his sides in an effort to calm down. Shoulders shaking with raucous laughter, he tumbled to the ground and started banging both fists on the carpeted floor. He rolled around on the ground, unable to keep the happiness from spilling out of him in the form of laughter. Finally, he composed himself and resorted to chuckles, one hand covering his mouth. He stood up and stretched, yawning luxuriantly. "I havn't laughed like this since—" the subject of his clan's violent death dampened his spirits, but only by a little. "Since the Genei Ryodan came." _I suppose my clan wouldn't want me to be unhappy_, he thought, a bit mournfully.

Suddenly, the image of a sopping wet Leorio sprang to his mind's eye, and he started on another bout of laughter.

Gon smiled happily. _We don't see Kurapika laugh often, so whenever he laughs, it must be because he is REALLY happy. It makes me happy to see him happy, because he has gone through so much._

Leorio and Killua had the exact same thought running through their minds for once, and it was quite different from what Gon was thinking. _Man, didn't know Kurapika could even LAUGH!_

Wiping tears of laughter from his streaming eyes, Kurapika smiled cheerfully at his three companions, two of which were staring at him in amazement. "Sorry guys."

"Don't be!" Gon said. "We all like to see you laugh, right guys?"

Killua just smiled and nodded slightly, betraying little emotion although his eyes indicated a kind of contentment.

Leorio grumbled, taking the bowl off his head and wringing his tie. "Glad to see _someone_ is happy even though Killua here just ruined my suit." He glared at Killua, who smiled sunnily back

Kurapika's smile just grew wider. "Let's go to the beach, shall we?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what I can improve! Reviews ALWAYS accepted:D


End file.
